A. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a covering, in particular a floor, ceiling or wall covering, as well as elements to form such a covering.
B. Summary of the Invention
The invention relates to a covering which can be very easily applied and which preferably can also easily be disassembled.
For this purpose, the invention concerns a covering, in particular a floor, ceiling or wall covering, characterised in that it at least includes a number of successive panels on the one hand, and of fixing means therefor on the other hand, which fixing means comprise holders which retain the panels in a disconnectable manner by means of fixing parts, over a part of the thickness of the panels. The term ‘to hold’ can hereby imply, depending on the aimed embodiment, to fix, to surround, to interlock, to enclose or to clamp.
The covering contemplates panels, in particular laths, which are mounted in rows, whereby these panels can be removed, at least irrespective of the panels which are situated in the adjacent rows on either side. Thus is obtained that each row of panels can be freely removed, without being hindered by the panels situated next to it, so that a random part of the covering can be dismounted at any time, without damaging the rest of the covering. This part can be situated in the middle of the covering, and it is not necessary to disassemble the covering starting from the edge.
Use is preferably made of holders which are each provided with at least two fixing parts made in one piece with them, which can co-operate with two edges or portions of the panel respectively. These are preferably the opposite edges of one and the same panel, or portions situated near the edges. The use of such holders offers the advantage that the above-mentioned fixing parts per holder are each time situated at the same distance in relation to one another, as a result of which the co-operation with the edges or parts of the panels concerned is always guaranteed.
According to the invention, the holders preferably consist of separate elements, whereby each holder can mainly co-operate with a single panel or with a certain number of panels. As use is made of separate holders, they are easy to manipulate, and to manufacture as well, especially if they are designed to co-operate with only one panel respectively.
According to the most preferred embodiment, these separate holders are provided with a part forming a stop with which they can be positioned against an already installed part of the covering. Thus is obtained that the holders to be installed are easy to line up, simply by placing them with the stopping part against the edge of the already installed part of the covering.
The design of the holder is preferably such, on the side where the spacer is situated on the one hand, and on the opposite side thereof on the other hand, that when several such holders are mounted one after the other, the spacer of the one holder can be freely brought up to the edge of the panel which is being held by the other holder. Thus is obtained that the mutual positioning, even when the holders are put in line one after the other, is not determined by the contact between the holders themselves, but each time by the contact between said holder and the edge of the panel of the preceding row. Thus, the risk of certain deviations being cumulated is minimised.
The above-mentioned fixing parts preferably consist of hook-shaped elements co-operating with the edges of the panel, in particular clamping elements, one or several of which can be laterally moved or bent in a flexible manner, such that the panels can be snapped in the holders.
According to a special embodiment, one or more of these fixing parts have features which allow for a smooth, lateral, flexible bending, whereas a firm interlocking is provided for in a direction which is perpendicular to the surface of the covering. This offers the advantage that the panels can be put in the holders with little force, can be detached from them respectively on the one hand, but that, according to a direction which is perpendicular to the surface of the covering, a large force can be taken up on the other hand, so that for example in the case of a ceiling covering, accessories such as lighting fixtures and the like can be hung on the covering without any problem.
According to a practical embodiment, the above-mentioned features are formed in that the fixing parts consist of elastically bendable lips which are bent backward out of the plane of the holder, and then forward again to further form a hook-shaped part.
According to the most preferred embodiment, the holders are preferably equipped with a combination of one or more fixing parts on the one hand which are formed of elastically bendable lips which are bent backward out of the plane of the holder and then forward again to form a hook-shaped part, and of one or several fixing parts on the other hand which are equipped with a rather rigid hook-shaped part, whereby at least one of the fixing parts also has an inclined guiding part, such that a panel can be easily mounted by hooking it on one edge behind the fixing part concerned, and by subsequently forcing it over the guiding part in the second fixing part.
The panels preferably overlap near their edges, such that a closed covering is obtained. In particular, the panels preferably mesh near their edges, for example by means of a tongue and groove joint. This offers the advantage that the panels are coupled to one another over their full length, and cannot sag, bend respectively in relation to one another in certain places, and in particular in between the holders.
According to another preferred characteristic of the invention, the covering is characterised in that the panels, or possibly auxiliary elements working in conjunction with them, can mesh as such, but nevertheless can still be shifted laterally when mounted, against the spring force of the clamping parts, whereby the meshing is such that it is always possible to remove a single panel from between the adjacent panels by shifting it as mentioned above and by subsequently turning it down.
To this end, the holders are preferably equipped with fixing parts defining a seating for the panels which is positioned such that there is a lateral play between the panels of the successive rows, which play allows for the above-mentioned lateral shifting.
The above-mentioned holders may possibly be equipped with means which ensure a tight grip when the holders are being applied on a base, even when the holders are only fixed to the base in single point, for example by means of one nail, screw or staple. Thus is avoided that the holders can hinge around this single point.
According to the invention, the holders can also be provided with positioning means which simplify a quick positioning in relation to the base. According to a practical embodiment, these positioning means will consist of supporting means, such as a supporting surface, with which said holder can be forced laterally against the lath or such against which it is to be applied. Together with the bottom side of the holder, such a supporting surface then forms an L-shaped seating which allows for a smooth positioning. Moreover, this supporting surface prevents the holder from turning in case it is only fixed in a single point.
The invention is particularly meant for a covering whereby the panels consist of laths, but naturally it can also be applied in case of larger panels, for example in the shape of rectangular plates.
Further, the invention is also meant in the first place for panels which are hardly or not elastically deformable as such on their edges, especially for panels with a full core, in particular for panels which are composed of a composite material on the basis of wood, such as MDF or HDF.
Further, the invention also concerns a method for installing, disassembling such a covering respectively. The characteristics of this method, as well as other characteristics of the covering, will become clear from the following detailed description, as well as from the accompanying claims.